dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars 19
Season 19 of Dancing with the Stars premiered on September 15, 2014. Tom Bergeron returned as host alongside Erin Andrews. Len Goodman, Carrie Ann Inaba, and Bruno Tonioli all returned as judges. Former professional and two time champion Julianne Hough joined the panel as the permanent fourth judge this season. Bandleader Ray Chew also returned. On November 25, 2014, Alfonso Ribeiro and his professional partner Witney Carson were named the winners of the season. Development Twelve professional partners were revealed on August 13, 2014 on Good Morning America by returning professionals Cheryl Burke, Tony Dovolani, Karina Smirnoff, and Valentin Chmerkovskiy while the celebrities were not revealed on GMA until September 4. A thirteenth professional partner, Sharna Burgess, was revealed on August 27, 2014. The two professional dancers who competed in the previous season but are not returning as professional partners are Maksim Chmerkovskiy and Henry Byalikov. Allison Holker, a contestant on season two of So You Think You Can Dance and a nominee for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Choreography alongside Derek Hough in 2013, will make her debut as a professional this season, alongside Dancing with the Stars 18 Troupe member and former pro on Strictly Come Dancing Artem Chigvintsev and South African and Latin American ballroom champion Keoikantse Motsepe. Couples Scoring Charts :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week : the couple eliminated that week : the returning couple finishing in the bottom two (or three) : the returning couple that was the last to be called safe : the couple saved from elimination by immunity : the winning couple : the runner-up couple : the third-place couple Weekly Scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 Running order Week 2: "My Jam Monday" Couples performed one unlearned dance to some of their favorite songs. Running order Week 3: Movie Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Kevin Hart, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. Couples performed one unlearned dance to famous film songs. Running order Week 4: Most Memorable Year Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli, America's Score. Couples performed one unlearned dance to celebrate the most memorable year of their lives; for the first time in the show's history, the general public was able to score each dance on a scale from 1 to 10, with an averaged score counting alongside the scores given by Inaba, Hough and Tonioli. Running order Week 5: Switch-Up Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Jessie J, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. Couples performed one dance style new to the season with a different partner selected by the general public; no elimination took place. Running order Week 6 Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Pitbull, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. Couples performed one unlearned dance to guest judge Pitbull's personal and favorite tracks; Leah Remini filled in as co-host for Erin Andrews. Running order Week 7: Halloween Night Couples performed one unlearned dance and a team dance to Halloween themes and songs. Running order Week 8: Dynamic Duos Night Couples performed one unlearned dance honoring famous popular culture pairings; the couple with the highest score earned an immunity from elimination, while the rest of the couples participated in dance-offs for extra points. Running order 1Due to a tie, head judge Len Goodman's vote for Bethany and Derek was the deciding factor that gave them the win. Week 9: America's Choice Couples performed a routine to an unlearned dance and song that was chosen by the public, as well as a trio dance involving an eliminated pro or a member of the dance troupe. ;Running order Week 10: Plugged/Unplugged Night (Semifinals) Couples performed two unlearned dances to the same song, with one version being the original track, and the other being an acoustic version. ;Running order Week 11: Finals On the first night, the finalists performed two dances: the first being a previous routine chosen by the judges to be danced again, and the second a freestyle dance. On the second night, the three surviving finalists each performed a fusion dance combining two dance styles they have previously performed that they randomly selected during the first performance night. ;Running order (Night 1) ;Running order (Night 2) Category:Seasons